Strongsong
Keep in mind, this is not my serious attempt, I mostly wrote this within an hour or an hour and a half at most to get out some writing tensions out during a restless night and I probably won't work on him more so don't feel the need to comment or categorize. Strongsong, born nameless, and informally named Strong, is the adopted son of , who is known to him as Sandpaper. An abandoned MudWing egg only found by chance by a ruined soul, he now lives as a traveling singer, wandering Pyrrhia with music on his tongue and a talonful of dreams, with hopes of finding comfort and renown throughout his career. Appearance Strongsong is bulky and tall for his tribe. He can easily tower some average-height dragons from other tribes. His arms are thick and corded with natural MudWing muscles that can help weaker MudWings or different tribal dragons with labors above their own strength. He has developed a thicker belly from his time dining and drinking at nobility tables and public feasts during holidays, where he would sing for a place at the table during those nourishing and filling periods. Strongsong's face is usually round with fat, his lips curved with a smile and twinkling eyes that speak to the song in his heart. There is a sense of comfort and ease on his face, almost like he has no lack of confidence in him, as he laughs and he lounges where he sits, taking up most of his sitting space as he can. There is a casualness to his movements in high places of position, well-traveled and familiar with places of fine tastes and class. His pale amber eyes glint with the shine of pleasure and fulfillment. His scales are a thick taupe in color, tinted and highlighted in tones of red. His underbelly is a soft apricot hue, as gentle and sweet to look at as the fruit itself. His wing membrances are a pale yellow, brighter and softer as his eyes. His horns are thick and short, below-average of the typical MudWing horn size. His back spikes are soft to rub against and touch, feeling like sanded pines than spikes of a dragon. There is a rounded nature to his face and cheeks, one that helps him in his charming of others. Personality Strongsong is, first and foremost, an impoverished-from-birth soul of a dragon who wishes to indulge in sweets and riches and juicy cuts of meat wherever he travels. He enjoys to dress the more comfortable cloaks and attire, wear the best quality of earrings and ravage the more nourishing of meat slabs for his time spent at palaces or public feasts or the table of nobles. He is one attached to a certain higher standard of living and gets notably disgruntled if he does not have it, showing visible strain and irritation. With a glib charm and a sweeter tongue, he is capable of smooth-talking through terrible ordeals or stubborn minds, and noted to be someone who easily makes friends with strangers by a campfire. He is noted to enjoy a great deal of the art of poetry and has a great knowledge of songs, something that surprises many of his patrons, having seen his MudWing bulk and presumed him a brute. He remembers songs from each of the kingdoms he's traveled, tailoring the ones he sings for the night for his audience. There is also a mild rot in him, being self-centered at times, choosing to tend to himself above others, citing that the affairs of others weren't his problem when called out on selfish decisions that took comfortable opportunities and homes from others more needing of it, and having a singer's ego about him, having an inflated impression of his (still good) skills and voice, no one truly knowing how far that bragging of his abilities ran true or chalked up to a performer's bombast tailored towards others who will gossip of his renown. He is also a someone who prefers not to fight, wanting not to get into conflicts that might drag him into getting a bruised eye or a broke claw. Despite his sizable bulk and height, he prefers to charm or smooth-talk or run away from the problems of his life, leading others who know him on a friendship level to call him a coward and a fool for not using his strength to fight or threaten back. He would glibly point out that getting a smashed throat would make for a poor dragon of his kind of profession and dust off the complaints. Yet, there is still a touch of the dragonet who would tend to a ruined singer's condition for no reason but that singer having found him and kept him company since his hatching. He is loyal to those who could possibly give him a home and a family, though he puts up walls made of grins and smiles that don't reach his eyes. When he has been helped by another at a point where he would've starved or died otherwise, he will never forget with his singer's memory and make sure to pay back the debt without complaint towards said helper. History A few years after the war, an egg was found at the bottom of a hill. Not a blood-red egg, but a normal MudWing-brown one, by a singer who called himself Sandpaper then. As he turned his head up and down, back and forth, he realized his sibling eggs were nowhere to be seen. So, Sandpaper had taken the poor egg in and watched over it, thinking it was better company than loneliness by his side. A few days later, the egg had started to hatch... and Strongsong's life began with a crack across his shell. Category:Content (Proud-Dust) Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer)